1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device which allows a user to input by pen operation, particularly to an input button allocation changing method in a portable personal computer whose display panel is rotatable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook type personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as notebook computer) has a keyboard typically accommodated in a main body, and a display unit coupled to the main body via a rotation hinge mechanism. In recent years, there is present one type of such a notebook computer which can be operated through pen input.
The notebook computer which allows pen input has a structure where a tablet is accumulated on the display unit and a user contacts a pen on the tablet while viewing the contents displayed on the display panel using a coordinate detection mechanism of the tablet to allow input operation by a pen.
Since there has been a problem that, when an operation mainly by pen input is implemented in such a notebook computer which allows pen input (hereinafter, referred to as tablet mode), the keyboard on a main body side may interfere with the user operation, a mechanism for facilitating the operation at the time of the pen input operation has been conventionally considered.
For example, the Paten Application No. 2892148 (FIG. 1 and FIG. 5) discloses a notebook computer where, when a display unit is shut, the display unit is rotated by 180° so that a screen of the display panel is exposed. When such a configuration is employed, a user is allowed to input while viewing the display panel even in a state where the display unit is shut, thereby improving portability.